ExBest Friend
by I'm A Bitch You've Been Warned
Summary: Edward and Bella met on a plane unknowingly going to same place. What happens when there new bestfriend relationship changes to something more? ExB sounds bad actually good...
1. Plane Ride and Hot Stranger!

**AN: My newest story everyone! Review… please… *gets down on knees and whispers "Please…"* I wouldn't normally put more than this but I would like to dedicate this story of mine to wonderful and never forgotten **

**Bella Pov**

I was jogging down the crowded streets of New York not in a hurry just enjoying the wind in my face. I saw the huge airport come in to sight and my jog turned in to a sprint to full-out running.

When I got settled (my bags checked in, ect.) I found my gate and searched for a bathroom. When I found one I walked in to pull up my hair, I quickly looked over what I was wearing.

A grey snoopy shirt that in yellow says 'Save our Planet', black knee length gauchos and silver converse. I wanted to go with the whole yellow letters so I wore yellow hoops, a yellow gummy bear necklace and a little yellow 'Happy Bunny' pin on the left side of my gauchos that read, 'I had a dream. And in it, something eats you.' Oh and you can't forget the all important Kanya West yellow shades! **(Picture on Profile)**

I walked out of the bathroom and in to someone else who was coming out of the opposite door from the woman's bathroom.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I rushed out as I felt the all too familiar blush find my face.

"It's okay, it was my fault anyway." A sweet, velvety voice rang causing me to look up in to the most beautiful emerald eyes.

It was a man, as you probably already guessed, with the most beautiful bronze hair! He was toned and tall a lot taller than my 5'6 height. We stared at each other for a while till I realized I had a plane to catch! I looked at my phone and saw I only had five more minutes till we board! The man looked down at my phone and I saw his eyes widen to.

"Um… I"

"Yeah, me too. Hope to see you around sometime!" He said as he was backing up.

I blinked before I started running towards my gate. I got there just in time for the first class people to get on. I walked up and gave them my stuff to get on.

When I was on I looked for my seat number 2b. Great. I was by the window. I've always had this idea that if I was by the window the plane would fall to that side and it would be my entire fault. Don't ask why.

I sat down hugged my purse close to my chest someone sat next to me but I ignored it. Finally the plane started moving, I had all but forgotten about the person beside me till he cleared his voice.

"Hi… again." That same melodic velvety. I yanked my head up to see the same man I had bumped into when I stepped out of the bathroom!

"Uh, hey! Wow, what a coincidence!" I said trying to not show how nervous I was. But my act didn't fool him.

"What's wrong?" He asked truly worried.

"I, uh, you see… I'm a-afraid to sit by the window…" I whispered the last part.

He looked thoughtfully for a while before saying, "Here, switch spots with me."

I was about to say no but I was really scared… so I agreed. Once I was seated I realized I didn't get this god's name!

"Um, if you don't mind what is your name?"

"Edward, yours?"

"Bella. So why are you going to Seattle?" I asked him.

"Oh, well I'm going to see my sister."

"Oh, cool. I'm going to see my long-time friend." After that we fell in to a comfortable silence. I didn't realize I fell asleep till I heard Edward whisper,

"Beellllaaaa… wakey wakey!" He said the last part louder. I yanked my eyes open to see Edward with the most devastatingly gorgeous crooked smile on.

"Hiya. Have we already landed?"

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'.

I saw him get up so I tried to as well but when I couldn't I looked down to see I had my seat belt on and a blue airplane blanket covering me. But this was the weird part, I don't ever put my seat belt on an airplane and I'm sure I didn't have a blanket over me!

For now though I pushed that thought out of my head undid my seat belt and took the blanket off me. Everyone was getting up and the fly attended was telling first class, me and Edward, to get off. Once I was off I got my half empty suitcase, I knew Alice (my long-time friend) would force me to go shopping.

I followed the signs till I found the garage and got my keys for my new ride, black Aston Martin Vanquish! I got in almost fainted at the sight of the interior! Oh, man and I thought 14 grand wouldn't be worth it!

After I could control myself I finally left for Alice's house. I couldn't help myself but think about Edward… Well when I got there I parked my car on the street a little ways down so I could surprise her the right way!

I walked down the short street admiring house till I was in front of Alice's house. I was surprised to see not one but two cars there, a yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo. I thought about it till I came up with the solution that Emmett was here!

Emmett had grown up close to me and Alice so we became all best friends. Emmett was like a big brother to me always protective and Alice was so outgoing and nice, everyone loved her!

I walked up to the door and rang it. I listened and heard a high pitch scream and muffled talking. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a small pixie with spiky black hair, Alice. She was wearing a blue dress, white wedges, a big sapphire ring, a flower necklace and a white purse.

"Isabella!? My God! Come in!!" She said. When did Alice ever call me by my whole name?

"Alice! What did I tell you about using my whole name?!" We were jumping up and down in her huge living room.

"Sorry B-"But she was interrupted by someone behind me saying,

"Bella…" A musical, velvety voice that wouldn't leave my head in the car or here!

I turned around to see him staring at me suspiciously. Alice chose that time to come in.

"Um, I guess you've met before? Hm, well Edward this is my best friend and Bella this is my cousin, Edward. Edward, Bella is staying here too, so be nice!"

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me up stairs and to my room and we talked a while till there was a knock at the door. Edward poked his head in and said something about a visitor.

In walked in a beautiful blond model! She was wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans, a purple shirt, black strappy heals, black earrings that I think said 'rock' and 'roll'. She also had a black necklace and heart ring. When she was fully in the room I saw she was carrying around a little black purse. Alice broke the silence,

"Bella this is Rose, Rose this is Bella." Rose smiled friendly-like and I smiled back.

We talked some more and I was relieved to find out Rose wasn't one of those stuck up brats, when Alice out of nowhere shouted "MOVIE NIGHT!!"

**So what do you think? For all my friends who were reading my other stories this is for you:**

**The Skater and The Player, Runaway and The Nanny are officially on hold. I'm so sorry but I can't write those type of stories right now with Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal) death on my mind, I'm once again sorry. Review Please. If I have 10 reviews I'll update my story AGAIN tomorrow.**


	2. Movie Night!

**AN: Chapter 2! Yay! Enjoy, friends! **

**Ages:**

**Bella- 22**

**Edward- 22**

**Alice- 22**

**Emmett- 23**

**Rosalie- 23**

**Jasper- 23**

**Edward and Alice are fraternal twins; Rosalie and Jasper are identical twins and Bella and Emmett were only children.**

**Bella POV**** Movie Night!**

_Previous:_ _We talked some more and I were relieved to find out Rose wasn't one of those stuck up brats, when Alice out of nowhere shouted "MOVIE NIGHT!!"_

After Alice's announcement Rose left so Alice and I could get to sleep. When I finished I went to Alice's room,

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

I stepped in to see her already in her pajamas, a black tank, black and white shorts and pink slippers.

"Um, about 'movie night' tomorrow, what exactly are we watching?"

"The Exorcist."

I screamed like there was no tomorrow! Alice knew I hated that movie! I had first watched when I was seven it ruined my childhood! All the pictures of Regan MacNeil came flooding back to me! Someone pulled me in to their lap and rapped their strong, muscular arms around me. And I cried. I know it sounds stupid but that movie… all you have to do is Google image search 'Linda Blair' and you'll know why I'm freaking out! **(Seriously, Image search Linda Blair or Regan MacNeil! I dare you!)**

When I finally stopped screaming and sobbing I realized I have NO idea whose holding me! I looked up to see piercing green eyes staring down at me scared. I blushed and Alice said,

"Ok so not the best idea; we'll watch something else…"

"Alice, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now…" Edward said.

Edward helped me up off him and on my feet. "Good Night Bella, Alice." He went over and kissed Alice's forehead then mine while whispering, "Your okay, so stay strong," then kissed my cheek and left. Alice stared at us with a devious smile.

"Um, Alice can I sleep in here?" She nodded still with a devious smile and walked over to her bed with me close behind.

I fell to sleep peacefully with one man in my head, Edward…

_It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

Alice's alarm went off what sounded like 'Too Little Too Late' I groaned and rolled over and off the bed with a big _Thud._ Followed by Alice's hysterical laughter. I got up to see Alice rolling on the bed laughing, but then she got to close to the edge… and _Thud._ It was my turn to laugh, even though she was STILL laughing.

I heard the door open and an all too familiar booming laugh set off, I screamed like crazy, ran and jumped on him. Emmett gave me his infamous bear hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I struggled to get the words out.

He put me down, and gave Alice a hug as well. "So, Bells how are we this fine day?" He asked me.

I smiled and answered, "Lovely, and you?"

"Peachy keen! Speaking of 'peachy' let's go eat!" Same old Emmett!

Emmett made is way out the door and I was following him but Alice pulled my wrist back.

"You can't go down there like that!" She whisper-shouted.

She pulled me to her large walk in closet and pulled out a pair clothes **(All Pictures in Every Chapter are on Profile)** Blue shirt, black skinny jeans, blue high heels, blue necklace, blue and black pin earrings, bangles and black shades.

After I changed I stepped out of the closet to see Alice already changed in to yellow dress, yellow wedges, peace sign earrings, a bracelet and necklace. But something was missing…

"Oh, hey Bella." She greeted when it came to me!

"Alice-"I reached in to my bag and pulled out my yellow shades with jewels on them. "You need these."

She giggled and pulled back her hair with them like I did. There… perfect! We walked down the stairs together and four pair of eyes was on us. Soon they all went back to their normal things, except Edward and some blond man.

"Um, Bella this is Jasper Hale; Jasper this is Bella Swan. Bella, Jasper is my boyfriend; Jasper, Bella's my best friend!" Alice finished.

Alice went over to a chair stood on it steadied herself than cleared her throat loudly. "Ok everyone! Tonight is movie night! But instead of watching the… um, e-word we will be watching The Undead!"

Ok I could handle the undead… I hope. When she got down she went to Jasper so I went to Edward.

"Hiya, best friend!" I said he looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey, best friend." He repeated calmer.

"Why so serious?" **(One of my favorite movies!)**

"I'm not your just over excited."

"Hhhhhhh! That's it! You are now my ex-best friend!" I said laughing. He joined the laughter too.

The room was quiet so I looked over and saw everyone was looking at us. I blushed and Emmett laughed then everyone was back to their previous conversations.

_Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

Swing, swing, swing

Edward's phone went off and I heard Rose and Alice both groan. Edward looked at his phone for a minute before answering it,

"Hello? Hi Lauren… no I cannot hang out with you… can you please stop calling me… no! Good bye Lauren!!"

He grumbled and threw his phone on the couch. "Gosh I hate that girl!" Rose said, I had just noticed her and her outfit.

She was wearing a beautiful light blue, ball gown, with light blue and silver high heels; all of it was so beautiful! But, why would she wear something like that?

"Hey Rose, why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, because my modeling agency made me. See Whatever I have to wear there, I get to keep." She said to me.

"Wow… lucky! That dress is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Well… you know you could have it, if you want."

"Oh no I could never, I mean where in the world would I wear something that extravagant?"

"Oh I could think of a few places…" She said mostly to herself.

"Oh! Come on we have to get ready for the movies! We have exactly-"she looked at her watch quickly "-three hours, thirty-six minutes and twelve seconds! GO GO GO!!!" Alice screamed.

We, girls, left to go up stairs. The boys… yeah I don't know what they did. Alice pulled both me and Rose to her HUGE walk in closet to change she found three outfits exactly the same except mine was blue, Alice's was sea green and Rose's was red. **(Picture (s) on Profile) **

Once we were all dressed Rose sat me down to do my make-up. I complained… till she told me to 'shut up or I'll make you a clown!' She stopped and told me to look in the mirror, I admit I was scared at first… but then I looked in the mirror and gasped.

I had dark, mysterious shady eyes shadow, with black eyeliner outlining my brown eyes. My lips were a dark ruby red and I had on slight light pink blush- not that I need blush! I was absolutely gorgeous! I was too busy looking at my make-up to really listen to Rose's and Alice's hushed conversation. That's until I heard,

"Edward" and "Bella" in the same sentence. I pretended I was still looking at the mirror, but really I was listening to their conversation.

Rose: "They would be so cute together!"

Alice: "I know! But… we… get…?"

"ARE YOU GIRLS READY YET!?!?" A boisterous Emmett yelled.

Their whispering stopped and we walked down together, the boys stopped talking and looked at us. Alice looked at Jasper; Rose and Emmett; and I couldn't help but look at Edward.

He was wearing a light green button down dress shirt with loose khakis. He was staring right back at me, with his jaw dropped; of course making me blush.

I walked down to stand next to him. "What's up, Ex-Best Friend?" I said trying to lighten the mood some. It worked to 'because he laughed!

"Oh, nothing much, Ex-Best Friend!" We laughed some when Alice made the announcement that now we were going to leave.

I looped arms with Edward and was surprised at how un-awkward it was. We all walked out the house as I stared walking towards the car, but Edward stopped me. I looked at him and saw everyone else going behind the house, I gave him a questioning look but he just gave me that look that says 'Trust Me'.

We walked way far back one by one to a little cabin in the woods. I gasped at how gorgeous it was! The bricks… so… I don't know, uh, woodsy!

We stepped inside to see a small little living room with a huge flat screen, 2 bean bags and a loveseat. Emmett brought in the popcorn while Jasper tried to figure out the DVD Player.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in one bean bag and Rose and Emmett were doing the something. "Bella, go sit down! You can't watch a movie standing up!!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed and looked at my choices: couch with Edward or ground. Couch, defiantly. I sat on the opposite side of Edward, when Jasper finally got the movie playing.

About thirty minutes thru the movie wasn't too scary, I mean there was the dog with the mask. I ended up so close to Edward I could feel his steady heart beat by the time the old man was walking like a crab with his head all flipped around. I screamed and Edward hugged me harder.

My phone vibrated indicating I had a text-message. I picked it up and opened the message from Alice:

_Comfy? __:)_

I blushed and looked up at Edward who was looking at the TV luckily.

I wrote back:

_Not funny! __:(_

I heard her phone buzz and saw her look down smugly. I watched some more before my eyes started to droop and my body sink more into Edward's. Slowly I fell into deep unconsciousness…

**OH Yeah!!! Go Me!!! 1,820 words!!! Review and I'll want to update quicker!!! ****:)**


	3. Michael Jackson

**Thank you so much for actually reading this… it means a lot.**

**Okay… so I'm seriously broken about Michael Jackson's death. I mean he was my idol, my inspiration in life and my favorite 70's to '08's singer. So I decided in honor of his life I would list my favorite songs below with the date they came out and a few facts:**

**Song name- **band/singer (in this case The Jackson 5 of Michael Jackson himself) - Facts (Interesting)

"**ABC"- **The Jackson 5**- **Released February 24, 1970,was a number-one hit song by The Jackson 5. Also knocked "Let it be" by the Beatles out of # 1 spot on the Billboard Hot 100 that year. Released

"**I'll be there"- **The Jackson 5- Released August 28, 1970's. Michael and his brothers, Jermaine, Marlon, and Jackie, shared lead vocals in this song.

"**Billie Jean"- **Michael Jackson- Released February 2, 1983. It was written because one of his mentally insane female fans claimed that Michael was the father of one of her twins.

"**Beat It"-** Michael Jackson- Released February 14, 1983. The lyrics to beat it are about defeat and courage. The song was also covered by Fall Out Boy.

"**Thriller"- **Michael Jackson- Released February 23, 1983. The music video is actually 14 minutes long. I don't know much but I REALLY like this song.

"**Bad"- **Michael Jackson- Released September 7, 1987. 'Bad' is a song about the street. It's about this kid from a bad neighborhood who gets to go away to a private school. He comes back to the old neighborhood when he's on a break from school and the kids from the neighborhood start giving him trouble.

**Well those are **_**some**_** of my favorite songs by The Jackson 5 or Michael Jackson. Hey, do me a favor and take 10 minutes of your 'Busy' day and listen to some of these special songs that will never be forgotten.**

**I officially dedicate this page and the memories held in my words. In God's name I bless his soul.**

**Please if you respect me review and tell me you at least took four minutes to read this and hear one of these never forgotten songs.**

**Wow, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I'm seriously balling my eyes out! It took me close to eight hours to write this because I had to keep stepping back and take a sec to calm down!**


	4. Columbia!

Okay so I'm going to Columbia for SIX days counting today to visit some old friends so I won't be able to update sorry!


End file.
